ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The More Things Change, Part 1 (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility episode)
The More Things Change, Part 1 this is at upcoming episode, unwritten episode in Unlatibility. Hypnosis After Alien X to uses with create spirits an three spirits of X-Viva of the Past, Present, and Future with enhancement Alternate Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD. Plot Teaser (1) The camera cuts to Omnitrix Enduction Center, Alternate Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD and Ben was going visit and talk to Azmuth and Albedo. Albedo: What is Past, Present, and Future this! Ben: What!? You are Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HQ 1 EXD and Inverted Perodua Alza Advanced Version HQ 1 EXD was killed to find SoulWeaver Roliha is kills! Albedo: Do not even that is anything. Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Albedo, stop that! *ACHOO* Dude?! Azmuth: Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HQ 1 EXD and Inverted Perodua Alza Advanced Version HQ 1 EXD that X-Drives is destroyed and he broken! Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HQ 1 EXD and Inverted Perodua Alza Advanced Version HQ 1 EXD? Azmuth: Yes, it told you. Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Okay, that Drivetrix Security Keys! (Drivetrix Security Keys pull at Ben's Drivetrix on his wrist) The Security Scans at the Ben's wrist and he Alien X hologram. Ben: Perodua Myvi, hey! What is Drivetrix Security Keys! Ben transforms into Alien X. Alien X (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Alien X! Dude! Commercial Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Alien X, will be to create spirits? Alien X creates with Past, Present, and Future was appears, to was spirits down after timed out Ben. X-Perodua Viva of the Future (SSJ, Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): I am the Future! X-Perodua Viva of the Present (SSJ3, Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): I am the Present! X-Perodua Viva of the Past (FPSSJ, Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): I am the Past! Ben: (falls down) Ugh... Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): X-Perodua Viva! Azmuth: Stop! Ben: Auuugggghhhh. X-Perodua Viva of the Present (SSJ3, Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Ben? I are you okay? Azmuth: Hey, Past. What is uses Alien X back, but he Drivetrix is broken. X-Perodua Viva of the Present (SSJ3, Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Broken? Teaser end... Teaser (2, Sneak Peek) The camera cuts to Omnitrix Research Center, when X-Viva of the Past, Present, and Future, Ben and Alternate Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD was walking with Azmuth. X-Perodua Viva of the Future (SSJ, Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Dude!? X-Perodua Viva of the Past (FPSSJ, Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Stop that, Future! When he X-Drives was broken. Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Out of my broken. Bivalvan: Hello. Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Bivalvan, what are you Orishan and with Water Orb?! Bivalvan: Water Orb? Are you have been broken? Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Do you, but with Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HQ 1 EXD and Inverted Perodua Alza Advanced Version HQ 1 EXD is cannot X-Drives's control! Bivalvan: But are you he even create the Omnitrix. Azmuth: I told you, Orishan. When he devolved Way Big was arrives. Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZi (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD, he my can of To'kustar. It's inveratived. Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Whoa, you are Way Big form to Omniverse timeline that Drivetrix is broken. Ben: (hold Omnitrix and he !-shaped triangle he recharge mode was errors) Way Big, it told you are Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZi stupid! Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZi (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): What!? How could be say? Ben: (transforms) Humungousaur! (grabs at Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZi's leg after causing falls down and timed out) Omnitrix error again! Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZi (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): (wakes and stand again but horn was cracks it floor) Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Stop stop! No, To'kustar, no! Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZi (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Are you just kidding!? X-Perodua Viva of the Present (SSJ3, Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Dude? When he SoulWeaver Roliha appears, when he Soul appears as a light. X-Perodua Viva of the Present (SSJ3, Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Soul Vera? Soul Vera (as a light): X-Perodua Viva of the Present and Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZi? Are you that redoved. SoulWeaver Roliha: Bivalvan, are you Water Orb! Soul Vera (as a light): Are you today are X-Perodua Viva of the Present and Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZi, he can after find it out. Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZi (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): But... how doesn't can "Warrior" this can after using cannot meet SoulWeaver? Soul Vera (as a light): Oh, I think do you have been a more? X-Perodua Viva of the Present (SSJ3, Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Just is not dial. Soul Vera (as a light): X-Perodua Viva of the Present, it thinks are so cute. Bivalvan shot water at SoulWeaver Roliha and he after kick to Bivalvan to obtained at SoulWeaver Roliha is Water Orb, but Bivalvan disappears. X-Perodua Viva of the Present (SSJ3, Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZi (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Vera, don't that was mitted. Soul Vera (as a light): What not light. X-Perodua Viva of the Present (SSJ3, Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Wait, what? Soul Vera (as a light): It said "not light". SoulWeaver Roliha: (his change shape to Water and using to Soul Synch Attack at Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZi he falls down) X-Perodua Viva of the Present (SSJ3, Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Perodua Viva ELITE! He created X-Soultrix he into Haywire Viva ELITE back. Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): (he knees his ground) Ugh! Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZi (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): He turned back along! Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZ Manual (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): It's Evolved To'kustar that was userpage! SoulWeaver Roliha: (using to Soul Synch Attack and knocks Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZ Manual down) Teaser peek end... Upcoming Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes